Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Ghostbusters Animated Canon
This has to be Merged with the movie timeline This has to be merged with the movie timeline, they are the same timeline. These are not parallel Universes. :I'm not sure how to better explain it, as its excepted by most fans in a degree. Heck, The Ghostbusters: The Video Game crew even talk about how they are not using the animated stuff in the game as its not canon. Quote taken from Ghostbusters: the video game Article "Now, the following may be a sore point, even heresy, for some GB fans, but early on everyone involved elected to avoid incorporating elements from Real Ghostbusters and the other animated series into the game. The reason for that is, once again, authenticity. While those series were excellent, and undoubtedly responsible for generating many newer or younger Ghostbusters fans, they branched away from the continuity of the films. Since the GB game is intended to follow as a direct sequel, we all agreed to let the animated series remain separate. But an interesting potential upside there is that they could generate their own lines of games in the future. " Devilmanozzy 21:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) They're declaring it non canon, that's terrible! Wait is that official? Is this officially what they're saying, It's non canon? :Yeah the canon split back when Ghostbusters II came out due to many things. Richard Mueller and other writers tried to save the cartoon with some references and tie in stuff, but the cartoons are different from the second movie, and the video game puts the final nail in the coffin. Trust me, I'm a big RGB fan and the last thing I like telling another fan is the canon thing. But its been fact for over 15 years and I encourage anyone who has issue with that to check out Ectozone site. The website tries to get everything together it can, and explain the it in the best way it can. Anyways, thats all there is to it. Devilmanozzy 17:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Well that is a fan site isn't it, and Fans cannot decide what's considered canon and what's not. But if that really i want to call a strike or a fan gathering on let The Ghostbusters Animated Be Canon. But no, it was canon until recently. Well that's why theres a animated timeline canon. I don't feel and neither do you, that the animated series is not important, as there is a lot to it including explaining ghosts and equipment. Anyways, thats why its split the way it is, and to be honest, its only important if you write fan fiction and such things. Most either model off one or the other. Devilmanozzy 01:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) One more thing, I have no problem with a argument type section, and have added a section called "Conflicts and Apposing Views" which is a fine place to address with respect to those who follow this, a nice argument stating why this doesn't work. One good point against the Animated canon would be the Ghostbusters II NOW Comics. Anyways, the pages need to be there as many use and agree with them. Devilmanozzy 02:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) No but that's not fair, they are the same timeline, that's whats intended. maybe fan fiction exists in a different timeline but not real ghostbusters and the movies! I can't believe this. And No, The Game People didn't say it wasn't canon, they just said they weren't going to reference it in the game, so it's still canon. So I still say it has to be merged. Where is your Conflicts and Apposing Views? Click here. What about a "time shifted timeline"? Perhaps the possibility exists that there could be three canon timelines. The existing movie and animated timelines and possibly a third 'time shifted timeline" that includes both. The main conflict between The Real Ghostbusters & Ghostbusters II is the fact that in Ghostbusters II, the Ghostbusters had been out of business for at least 2 years (based upon Peter's line that "it's been a couple of years since we used these", refering to the proton packs), putting December 1987 as the latest they would have been operating before the lawsuits took hold. But in The Real Ghostbusters, they were still in operation. One possible way to include The Real Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II in the same timeline is to "time shift" some of the episodes. Only one episode of The Real Ghostbusters, The Man Who Never Reached Home, specifically defines the year, in that case 1987. It can be assumed, however, that Take Two takes place at the time Ghostbusters was filmed and the premier of the film (1984) (which would push the events seen in the film, as well as the Citizen Ghost flashbacks, to a point prior to the making of the film). So if Ghostbusters II is in the same timeline as The Real Ghostbusters then all episodes prior to Something's Going Around would take place 1987 or earlier and all episode including and after Something's Going Around would take place after January 1, 1990 (when the end of the film takes place, not counting the reinstallation of the Statue of Liberty, which would have happened later). Note that this notion is a stretch. I am one of those who does want The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters to be part of the same continuity as the films and the video game. I hope that Ghostbusters III will at least be writen to that it doesn't complete make Extreme Ghostbusters impossible saying that never had trainees aside from the one in the game. It is alway possible that the original Ghostbusters could have returned to active duty because of the events of Back in the Saddle Parts 1 and 2. Simply not mentioning the Extreme Ghostbusters characters would be better than saying they never existed.Vern4760 14:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Here is what I got from Citizen Ghost/Take Two/Partners in Slime: The movies content is in some aspect in the animated series, tho they can elect to pick what stays in due to the whole (They are movies based on us thing). None of the three episodes suggests that everything in the movies counts. Heck Take Two seems to suggest that the first movie was nothing more than being based on they lives. :The second movie doesn't support the cartoons world in any way other than using the name Slimer instead of Orionhead. The Ghostbusters: The Video Game has in a few cases tried bridging the gap between the cartoon series and the movies or at least move it in less contrasting version by suggesting in a simple way Slimer is now sort of a pet. Mind you, not house trained. :Yeah I'm hoping they will avoid further contrast by avoiding bringing up the mid 90's timeline in Ghostbusters III. As far as getting the timeline together, best I can say is check out Fritz timeline at Ectozone. He is a strong RGB fan, and has tied to his best everything. But its somewhat like going against the tide, as Harold Ramis has pretty much said he thinks the cartoons were silly. Heck, the third movie may even contrast the video game. Now wouldn't that be annoying! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC)